


After the Situation

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen, John and Penny BROTP, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Summary:  Tag to The Man from TB5.    Prompt fic for AkireytaPrompt meme at https://madilayn.tumblr.com/post/190492539589/witterprompts-are-we-enemies-or-are-we-justPrompt:  “Years from now, I predict that you’ll get yourself into a situation and I’ll get you out of it, like always.”
Series: Prompt Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/280761
Kudos: 24





	After the Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/gifts).



He could have gone home. Accepted Scott’s offer of a ride in Thunderbird 1 and been back on the Island.

Instead, he was sitting with Penny in what she had referred to as “just a little ski hut” waiting for Parker to return with FAB1.

He managed not to snort at the Penelope Creighton-Ward definition of “hut”. Not for the first time, he wondered what she would have made of the on-base accommodation that the family had lived in when Dad had been an active member of the Air Force. 

John stretched out his long legs and wriggled his sock-clad toes in the warmth of the open fire as he sipped his hot chocolate. Utter decadence. His muscles were aching from the exertion he had put in trying not to fall from the cables. The hot bath had helped, but he knew that he would still have to take it easy for the next few days. 

Getting back on Five would be easier on them, but he knew that would just prolong the healing, so he was going to be back on Earth for the next week and then back to his beloved Five. 

He could have gone back with Scott. But that would mean delivering himself into the tender care of Virgil and Grandma. To the bustle and chaos that Gordon and Alan carried with them wherever they went. 

John loved his brothers and his grandmother dearly, he loved their Island home, but this… this was just what he needed at this moment in time. There had been so many people involved in this gala. And he had been required to mingle. John Tracy didn’t mingle. He didn’t people at all if he could help it.

Penelope always ignored that. From the first time they met at Oxford, she had forced him into situations where he had to step outside his comfort zone, but then ended up having to get them both out of whatever mess she got them into.   
Usually. Mostly.

“Penelope, I refuse to attend any of those functions. Those people are piranhas. I’d rather spend time with The Hood than attend any more of these functions. They’re hazardous to my health in more ways than one. And I end up having to spend time with the Hood anyway.”

“John, darling, you know I can’t go alone to them.”

“I have four other brothers. What about your other handbags?”

Penelope huffed. “I wish you and your brothers wouldn’t keep calling them that. They are perfectly respectable young men from excellent families.” She curled further into the chair she was in. “And they are also boring. And useless. Besides, Bertie doesn’t like them.”

John smirked to himself. “And my brothers?”

Penelope snorted. “Have you ever been to a social function with Scott? Or Virgil for that matter. Scott manages to flirt with everything on two legs. And he doesn’t remain my handbag. He actually enjoys mingling. And he makes me look like san amateur.” She was pouting, and John tried hard to keep from smiling. 

“As for Virgil,” she continued, standing and starting to pace. “He just vanishes. I find him either at a piano, looking at paintings or flirting with the best-looking men in the room.”

It was getting harder and harder for John to hide his amusement. Penny hated being ignored. 

“Well Alan’s too young,” John said. “But what about Gordon? He loves these things. Almost as much as you do. And Father did.”

Penelope flung herself into the couch against john. “When I’m with Gordon the last thing I want to do is to socialize with others,” she confessed. “Even if we do end up having to call International Rescue for help. And even if Parker doesn’t really approve. Bertie loves him.”

“Who? Parker?”

Penny punched his arm. “No, you idiot. Gordon.”

John took a deep breath. “You don’t need Gordon to get into situations where you need International Rescue.”

“I don’t always need International Rescue. You’ll do usually.”

“So, I’m the one who has to attend these things when you think you need a male escort.”

“Yes.”

“And get into trouble with you.”

“But of course, darling! We always get out of it though.”

John signed. “Years from now, I predict that you’ll get yourself into a situation and I’ll get you out of it, like always.”

Penelope laughed at the long-suffering tone in John’s voice “I know! Won’t it be fun!”


End file.
